


Prison

by OBXJesse



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OBXJesse/pseuds/OBXJesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so Gold is in Prison and Belle is the new librarian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prison

This job was definitely not what she expected. Belle had wanted nothing more than to be a librarian, but with lack of funding she could only afford to go to community college. After graduating she found no one actually wanted a librarian with a community college degree. Actually, nobody really wanted librarians anymore. There was truly a lack of employment. He father had mocked her endlessly about it and that is why she had taken the job without thinking twice about it. She wanted to prove that she could do something with her degree, nevermind that it was at the local mens prison. 

She hadn't known what to expect except that men would probably be constant leering at her. She had been prepared for that, but they had told her that there would be a guard on duty at all times during her working hours and that not many people actually came into the library to read. It was a strange comment, but she figured she could at least change some of the men's minds and get them reading. 

What she hadn't expect was Gold. He came in the first day barely glanced at her and said, "Who the fuck are you?" He hardly even waited for a response before heading to a table at a back corner. That evening before she left Graham, the guard posted to the library, explained that Gold and his men "worked" out of the library. "He makes deals. Has anything you could possibly want inside and outside the prison. No one knows how he does it and no one really asks questions. Really it's best just to turn a blind eye. Safer."

There was something in Graham's eyes. Maybe he understood from experience. She tried to ask more questions. Her curiosity getting the better of her, but really he only gave vague answers. 

So, everyday prisoners, guards and even the warden would come in to see Gold and would completely ignore the books. Really she had the perfect job. She could read all day long, but it wasn't really what she wanted to do and Gold would hardly give her a second glance other than to inform her he was taking a book back to his cell. He seemed to be the only one who ever read and really he had great taste in books. Actually, no one gave her much more than a passing glance. She had heard that someone had put the word out that any one seen even looking at her would lose both their eyes, but she assumed it was just the guards messing with her.

On her first week she learnt that Gold had one of the private cells just off the library hall and she assumed since he walked with the aid of cane it just made sense that he wouldn't want to go far. He really did seem that intimidating. She had a hard believing why anyone was afraid of him. By her second week she would get a lesson in why everyone was so afraid. 

Usually, late in the afternoons all of his men would be out in the prison doing whatever it was they did for him. Except for Dove. Dove appeared to be his right hand man. Really she wasn't trying to spy on Gold or keep track of his habits, it was just boring most days. What else was she supposed to do. It definitely wasn't because he was interesting. Dove had the quiet intimidation down to an art form, but there was a softness to his eyes that would draw her in. 

On this particular day it was only Gold, Dove, Graham and Belle in the library. Belle was completely lost in her book. Hadn't even noticed when Gold approach until he pulled the book from her hands. As soon as her eyes connected with his he said, "I need to use your computer, dearie."

She tried to get out something out about inmates not being allowed to use computers, but she was dragged from her chair by Dove. Dove apologize as he clamped his hand down around mouth and dragged her against his body. She fought him kicking and biting. She even managed to get him to loosen his grip one time, but it did her no good.

Then all the sudden Gold spun around in her chair leaning back and watching as she tried to free herself. She finally stilled watching him. If they had wanted to hurt her they would have done it by now. Actually, she thought Dove was trying to be gentle. Then Gold dismissed him and she realized that Graham was also missing from the library. It was just her and Gold.

"Well, dearie, I guess we are going to have to come to some sort of arrangement so we don't have to go through this every time." His smile was anything but comforting and she thought it wasn't meant to be. So, she did the only thing she could think of. She knew if she back down and cowered he would walk all over her, so she raised her chin and kept eye contact.

"I think not," was all she said in reply. Giving one of her winning smiles and he laughed. There was a moment where they just sat there regarding one another. Brown eyes meeting blue eyes. 

"Your not afraid of me." His eye's lit up with mischief as he spoke and his accent became thicker. "You are a strange one." Then he stood crossing the distance to her quicker than she thought he was capable of. Instinct made her take a step back, but she refused to back down and refused to allow her feet move another inch. This only made his smile wider and more menacing, and before she knew it he was in her space. His face only inches from hers and she began to wonder if this truly had been the right move. She broke eye contact and looked for an escape route, but he grabbed a handful of her hair forcing her to look back at him. It was almost like he knew exactly what she was thinking, and he pushed her back into a wall. She wondered briefly if she should scream for help, but she already knew no one would come. He softened slightly as he watched her slowly turn in on herself. 

"Bravery all used up now, huh? You know now that no one is going to come if you scream. No one is going to help you and even if they were in this room with us they wouldn't help you. Do you understand now, dearie?" He whispered the last part in her ear and it sent a shiver down her spine. The adrenaline or the fear must be getting to her and she tried to take a deep breath and calm down. She needed her wits about her to get through this situation. Then he released her and moved back to the computer. She slid down the wall shaking from the adrenaline. 

Later when she was in the safety of her own home she decided she would not be afraid of him. She would win him over with food and a positive attitude. She than pulled her lab top into her lap and did some research on him. She knew from the talk around the prison that he never lied, but he was a master manipulator of words. She also knew that there was a lot of rumors about him. The most outlandish being that he had been apart of the CIA and was a trained government assassin. 

The next morning she found him already in the library talking with one of the men that was usually hung around the library waiting to run an assignment for him. She approached and for a moment felt her bravery falter when his eyes landed on her, but she pressed on telling the kid to beat it and then sat across from him placing a blueberry muffin in front of him.

"So, did you know there are all kinds of rumors about why you are in jail going around this prison. I asked everyone I passed on my way in and I got a different story from everyone and since I know you don't lie I can only assume no one has ever asked you." She gave him a lopsided smile and when he didn't offer a reply she continued. "I did some research last night and the only thing I could find was a vague article saying that you killed your wife and son. Nothing about a trial, no police reports, nothing."

"Are you getting to your point?"

"Just interesting, don't ya think?" They spent a moment watching each other before she raised a brow and asked, "did you do it?"

"You want the details? Aye, I ripped her chest open and pulled her heart out. Is that what you want to hear, dearie?" 

She almost flinched at his words, but somehow she managed a smile and replied with, "you seem like the type to hire someone to do your dirty work."

His smile was all wicked and her stomach did a flip. She had a passing thought that she was enjoying this and then tried to shake it off. She should be afraid, but she wasn't. 

"No, I like to get my hands dirty. I'm pretty good at it as it turns out, dearie" His tone was all mocking and he seemed to be thoroughly amused, but he said nothing else.

She smiled again. She didn't even know where it came from. It seem appropriate, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out why. "Well I figured since you keep everyone else out of library I might as well get to know you. Maybe I could recommend a book. Possibly something along the lines of 'how not to be an asshole.' I think it would benefit everyone." 

He laughed deep and low and damn there was no doubt that did something to her. It has to be the accent there is no other explanation. She should get up and leave now. Hand in her resignation and never come back, but she didn't move an inch. 

He pointed at the muffin and the lean closer, "did you poison it, dearie?"

"You know I do have a name." She grabbed a piece of the muffin popped it in her mouth and then stood giving him one last smile before heading back to the front of the library. 

Later that afternoon Graham informed her just how stupid her little conversation with Gold was. That he was worried about her and to keep her distance, but she didn't think so. He didn't seem offended. Actually he seemed to be enjoying himself, but she wasn't fool and she wasn't going to push her luck.

It started the next week. In the afternoon when no one but Dove and Graham were around. He approached her while she was reading. 

"Need to use the computer, again." She said when she saw him out of the corner of her eye.

"No." He moved to lean against desk next to where she had her feet propped up and waited for her to look up from her book before speaking. "Would you like some tea?

His words caught her off guard and the shock must have been written all over her face, but he waited her out until she nodded her consent. 

That's how it began and before long it was her favorite part of her day. They stuck to safe topics. Mostly books she was reading or he was reading, but occasionally they would talk about her family. He would never open up really, but she learnt to read between the lines. She also became an expert at reading his body language. It was subtle and he had a quiet way about him, but she thought she had good grip now on what he wasn't saying.

Soon, meeting once a day wasn't enough. In between him making his deals they would seek each other out. At first, he had shied away from her light touches. She was a textile person and she would touch his arm or grab his hand at least once a day, but just like everything else it just became routine. He even seemed to seek it out. Maybe he was just starved for comfort. 

That's how one day she found herself cornered by him while putting away a book she had been reading. He really was stealthy and when he wanted to be and he had scared her when she realized he was right behind her. She spun around losing her balance and grabbing onto his shoulder as he placed a hand on her hip to keep her steady. She was clumsy and he knew it. There was no need to play it off, so she just smiled at him. 

He took a step closer placing his cane against the wall of books and using his hand to brush the hair out of her face. She had a passing thought about whether there was anyone else in the library or not, because she already knew he was going to kiss her. His desire was written all over his face, so she briefly bit her lip and looked at him from her under her eyelashes. His fingers ran down her jaw and tipped up her chin.

Then the was a scream from the hallway. It sounded like Graham, but it was like nothing she had ever heard before. Gold tensed and then stepped back. She didn't recognize the look on his face but it was gone as soon as it came. All he said was, "Hide," before disappearing around the corner. She decided to head for her office and lock herself in there, but just as she got to the front of the library the doors busted open and a group of men poured into the room. One of them came straight for her grabbing her around her throat and stopping her scream.

It all happened so quickly from there. She heard alarms going off all over the prison. The man holding her began speaking, "Gold, where are you? Come out where ever you are?" And then Gold appeared from just behind bookcases smiling and the man holding her continued. "Hear that Gold. That means this place is on lock down and we both know no one is coming down this end of the prison until the end. That means it's just you and me and all my men, of course."

"Of course," Gold replied.

"And your girl here. I am going to have a fun time playing with her. I should make you watch don't you think." The man said as he grouped her breast. She tried to fight back, but she just found herself coughing and sputtering as she tried to catch her breath. 

Gold was nodding and looking around the room. He seemed to come to decision and then turned his attention back to the man as he began to speak again. "And this time I brought 5 men so all your CIA judo crap or whatever isn't going to cut it."

"Are you sure, Nottingham?" She felt the man behind her, Nottingham apparently, tense and Gold saw his opening. "I'll let any one who wants to leave go. Except you Nottingham I am going gut you. That is a promise." 

Then men to her left started pulling shives and preparing for the fight. Gold placed his cane on a table and pulled out two knives, real knives, from his pocket. She started to black out slightly and heard some more talking coming from the man behind her. 

Next, thing she remembered was blood being sprayed all over her and Nottingham releasing her as he tried to duck from it. She tried to get to her feet, but they didn't seem to work. Then Gold was at her side. Pulling her up and she wrapped her arms around him. She never felt so safe, and she just wanted to stay there. He whispered into her ear that it was okay and she was going to fine and held her tight for a moment. 

She slipped as she tried to get closer to him and looked down at the ground seeing that it was completely red. Then her mind caught up. Blood. It was everywhere. She began shake and Gold grabbed chin making her look at him. 

"You are going into shock, but you are going to be okay. We need to get out of here. Don't look, okay? Belle! I need you to nod if you understand me." She wasn't sure if she really did, but nodded anyways. 

It seemed like they just arrived in the hallway. She didn't remember leaving the library, but she heard screaming once she was in the hallway and then she realized it was coming from her. She tried to get to Graham, but Gold held her back telling over and over again it was too late. She turned into him and began to cry. It was just too much and he held her tightly and whispering nonsense to calm her. 

Then she seemed to come to once the were around the corner. Where the cells were. She started to have a panic attack about the blood on her arms, chest and legs. He only went into a cell and grabbed some stuff throwing it in on a blanket and dragging it down the hallway with them until they reach a small room that had shower stalls on one wall and sinks on the other with a wood bench going down the middle. He grabbed some shower gel and handed it to her telling her she could get the blood off, but she didn't want to be alone and held onto him tightly fisting her hands into his shirt. He backed them up until she hit a divider between two showers. 

He reached in and turned the shower on and then spoke to her. He seemed so far away, but he seemed to be trying to reassure her he wasn't going to hurt her. She already knew that though, so it couldn't be. Then she felt his hand under her shirt skimming along her skin as he pulled it over her head. She seemed to understand than and reach to pull his over his head. Next was her bra and then she felt his hands on her hips. Lightly stroking her skin. He had kept eye contact with her and then his eyes flickered to her lips. She reached her arms around his neck ran her fingers along nape of his neck. She felt him shudder. 

He kissed her then. Thoroughly devouring her. She had never been kissed like that and it seemed to bring her back to her senses. He was undoing her pants. And she went to undo his noticing for the first time that he was injured, bad. His stomach was cut deeply and it was bleeding badly. How had she missed that. He didn't seem to be in any pain though. 

"Your hurt. Why aren't you stopping the bleeding?" It seemed like the obvious thing to do, but he only gave her a sad smile and shook his head. 

"Tell me!" She demanded, but he only undid his pants and pushed them into the shower. 

The water made her forget for moment and she turned into it. She felt his hand running over her back. Strong and calming. She leaned back into him while he wrapped his arms around her kissing her along her shoulder and up her neck.

"Tell me." She tried for a softer approach this time and spun in his arms to capture his lips. It wasn't like the kiss outside the shower. It is was soft and loving. It was everything she had ever dreamed of. 

He suddenly looked spent. His face was pale. How hadn't she noticed before. "It's too late. They won't get here in time."

He staggered slightly and then fell into the wall sliding down to the floor and she went with him. She wrapped around him then trying to give him the comfort he had just given to her. He began rambling about how he didn't kill his son. That had been his wife's lover who was trying to get back at him for killing his wife. Then his whole life's story came out in broken pieces. He joined the military to get away from his alcoholic father. Was recruited by MI6 as an asset and then the CIA to became an agent. They turned him into a proficient killer and when he found his wife in the bed with another man he fell back on what he knew. He followed the man who killed his son to this prison and killed him the first week he was here. Then he stopped making sense and then he grew quiet. The last thing she remember him saying was that swat was coming and she heard them a moment later.

The whole night seemed surreal and she could hardly believe any of it really happened. She was sitting in a chair at the police station while her father yelled about suing the prison. Belle closed her eyes and for a moment she felt like she would wake up tomorrow and head to work and it would all be okay, but as she opened them she knew that was not true. 

He was gone and her life was never going to be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came about after listening to Of Monsters and Men Love, Love, Love and Alex Parks covering Mad World. You can blame those songs ;-)


End file.
